I. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns embroidery. More particularly, the present invention concerns skeins of embroidery floss. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns and relates to holders for skeins of embroidery floss.
II. Prior Art
In embroidering patterns on whatever medium so desired it is not the atypical situation to employ plural skeins of embroidery floss. Often times the color of one skein of floss is very closely related in shade to another skein thereby creating confusion, absent some orderly form of aligning the skeins. Furthermore, quite often some skeins are being employed while others are dormant awaiting use. The unused skeins can become entangled, knotted up or otherwise disfunctional.
Also, as is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, each skein of floss has its terminal end color-coded. Conventionally, a color-coded ring is bound to the skein of floss at the terminal end. The color associated with the ring is a standardized color thereby rendering it easy for reorder and color differentiation. Sometimes, however, the ring can become lost, destroyed or otherwise ineffective. This makes it quite difficult to reorder a skein of embroidery floss the exact same color. All of these encumbrances arise because there is no general scheme for holding and retaining skeins of embroidery floss in an orderly manner. As will be subsequently be detailed the present invention seeks to overcome this situation.